


“Kiss me again”

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, LGBT, Lesbians, Smut, needy baby grace, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Grace wants a kiss and is being really spoiled about it. Frankie just wants to drink her smoothie. Of course she gives in but not without letting Grace know how needy she is.
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	“Kiss me again”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday gift for my sol-mate. It’s not your birthday anymore but happy birthday, birthday princess you helped me develop this concept and you did half of the dialogue. Enjoy :)

Grace glided into the kitchen with practiced ease. It was noon and the sun filled up the house with warmth and beautiful natural lighting. She had been outside until she heard Frankie in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” She asked casually and innocently as she leaned against the countertop just inches from Frankie. 

“Making a smoothie.” Frankie said. Her eyes never left her work. She was zeroed in on this smoothie and determined to make it the best one ever. She had dreamt about one the night before and needed to capture the taste that had filled her imagination. 

“Oh okay.” Grace paused and watched for a moment before speaking again, just as softly and gently as before. “Can I have a kiss?” 

“Of course.” Frankie turned her head to peck her lips. The first kiss of the day was always the sweetest. She licked her lips afterwards and could taste Grace’s coffee on them. 

A minute passed and Grace was still standing right next to her. Frankie could tell she wanted something. 

“You’re hovering.” 

“Can I have another kiss?”

Frankie was only a little frustrated by this interruption because she was mid slice into a pineapple. She didn’t verbally respond but instead turned her whole body towards her this time. If her hands hadn’t been so sticky she would’ve placed them on either side of Grace’s face. She instead left them to hover just above her as she leaned in for a deeper kiss.

Just before Grace attempted to initiate a make out session she pulled away. Smoothie first, kisses later. 

Grace accepted it for that moment. She left Frankie to cut up her remaining fruit while she poured herself another cup of coffee. She leaned back against the counter again and watched Frankie until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

Frankie pressed the button on the blender and watched it whirl to life and swirl all the different colors together. It made her mouth water just thinking about the mixture she’d created. Just when the blending was about to get smooth she felt a tap on her shoulder and stopped the blender. 

“Yes?” 

“Kiss me.” She had that pout on her lips with those huge blue eyes Frankie couldn’t resist. “Please?” 

Frankie of course kissed her again and just before she could start blending again Grace interrupted her. 

“Another one.” 

“I just gave you a kiss.” 

“That was like a whole second ago. I need another one.” 

“Fuck, Grace do you want me to just make out with you?” 

“No, but it would be nice.” 

“I just wanna drink my smoothie.” 

“But what about me?” She was still making that cute baby face at her but Frankie was determined not to give in. 

“When your lips are pineapples, strawberries, and yogurt I’ll kiss you all day.” 

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that so I don’t have to strangle you with a blender cord.” She grumbled in the very Grace way of hers. 

Her eye roll didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Baby,” Frankie sighed. “Honey,” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you just wanna make out?” 

Grace immediately perked back up. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

“I literally just asked.” 

“Well, your tone was all wrong.” Grace pulled her close and pressed their lips together and all her troubles started to melt away, until Frankie broke their kiss. 

“Actually, can I finish my smoothie first?” 

“For fucks sake-“

“It’ll get all warm and it’s half blended. Smoothies are all about the right texture and temperature, Grace. And the color will turn-“ 

“Fine I’ll just wait.”

Frankie continued to blend her smoothie with Grace right over her shoulder. She was so close she could feel her breath on her neck. She stopped the blender again. 

“Grace, please. A watched smoothie never blends.” 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes again and walked over to the living room. She plopped down on the couch in nothing but irritation. 

It was that exact moment that Frankie knew she’d fucked up and would be getting an attitude for the rest of the day. 

“Fuck it.” 

She accepted her defeat. Her smoothie could always wait. Upset Grace was just a ticking time bomb so she needed to go ahead and diffuse it. 

She stood in front of her on the couch and leaned in for a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Grace loved it but she wasn’t going to let it show on her face. Frankie pressed a kiss to frowning lips that just refused to accept it.

“Grace, come on.” 

“No you didn’t want to kiss me. Go make another smoothie.” 

Frankie wanted to remind her that she actually didn’t finish the first one but decided to save an argument just this once. “Honey I’m sorry.” 

“Not yet you’re not.” She folded her arms across her chest. 

Grace could be such a brat sometimes. 

“Go drink your smoothie.” 

“You’re my smoothie.” 

“I absolutely am not.” She huffed. 

“Grace.” 

“No.” 

“I’ll make it up to you with even better kisses.” She knelt in front of her on the floor. 

Grace’s eyes widened but she tried to remain composed. She ended up spreading her knees anyway. “What do you mean?” 

“Little tease.” Frankie mumbled to herself. She popped the button of her jeans and slid them down and off her legs. She rested her hands on Grace’s now bare thighs and kissed the lower part of her stomach. She carefully spread her thighs and kissed the insides of them. The skin was so smooth beneath her lips. 

Grace’s hands fell to her lap to rest in Frankie’s hair. Her gentle curls were pillow soft in her hands. She twirled one around her finger. 

Frankie traced the black lace that decorated the edge of her panties before pulling them down her thighs as well. 

Grace instinctively moved closer to her. She was almost on the edge of her seat while she leaned back against the couch cushions. She gasped at the initial kiss Frankie pressed to her center. 

Frankie never grew tired of that reaction. She did it again, and again and pressed kisses all over her most delicate parts while she settled more comfortably between her thighs.

Grace felt so appreciated by Frankie doing this. She never in a million years thought she’d be getting oral sex in the middle of the day in the living room of the beach house. She certainly wouldn’t want to trade her life for anyone else’s. 

Frankie pressed a more meaningful kiss to her clit and then another when Grace moaned from it. She sucked it into her mouth and locked eyes with Grace as she did. 

“Frankie.” She said in the most breathless way. 

“Hm?” Frankie had a growing smirk on her face. 

“Don’t stop.” 

Grace wasn’t going to get off that easily. She released the bundle of nerves from her mouth and slipped her tongue through her folds. She couldn’t help her own moan from the feeling. Something about being so close to Grace and getting to pleasure her so personally filled her with her own kind of pleasure. 

She continued to kiss and suck and lick at her. She ignored her clit for the moment to drive her crazy but also because Grace was notorious for coming quicker than she wanted her too. But that was one of her favorite things about Grace. She could get there so quickly and still want to go at it multiple times. Sometimes right after. 

“Honey, please.” 

She gave her one long lick through the center of her folds before she settled on her clit again. She showered her with attention. She alternated between sucking and playing with her clit with her tongue until Grace’s hips started to roll. 

“Yes! Frankie!” She came with a pull to Frankie’s hair that made them both moan. 

“Better?” 

“Better.” She said with a relaxed sigh. 

Frankie loved the sight of her as she sat back on her knees. Something about seeing Grace laid back, with a satisfied grin, still open and glistening for her just did things to her. She leaned forwards once again and pressed a lingering kiss to her center. 

“Need a moment?” 

“I’m good.” Grace smiled. 

Frankie helped her redress and fixed her hair back. She adjusted her blonde tresses back into place. She cupped her cheek and smiled at her in adoration. She ran her thumb along Grace’s bottom lip, parting it for a chaste kiss. 

Grace smiled up at her with that same adoration and continued to watch her as she headed toward the kitchen again. 

As soon as she got to the blender to finally finish that smoothie she heard Grace’s voice ring out again. 

“Frankie?” 

“Uh huh?” 

“Kiss?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I just gave you so many kisses. I just ate you out.” 

“But I want another kiss.” 

“But I want another kiss.” Frankie scrunched her face up as she mocked her. 

Grace pouted. 

Frankie looked away. “That’s not working this time. You’re such a spoiled baby. Why are you like this?” 

“You made me like this!” 

Frankie let out a frustrated groan. 

“So we can’t make out?” 

“You’re so insatiable.” 

“You know one time isn’t enough for me.” 

“It was literally a minute ago. You were having an orgasm 60 seconds ago.” 

“I want more. Frankie give me your lips.” Grace stood you and made her way over to her. 

“They’re going to fall off.” 

“Then let them fall into my mouth.” 

Frankie grimaced. “That’s disgusting and that’s coming from me.” 

“I’m horny. Give me your lips.” Grace couldn’t possibly be completely satisfied now. Frankie had just gotten her started. She was ready to keep going. 

“Why don’t you eat me out for once pillow princess?” 

“I did last week now come here.” 

Frankie wasn’t going to let her just breeze past that like it made sense. She loved her but she was so ridiculous most of the time. “Last week? You can’t eat me out once a week.” 

“First tell me how bad you want it.” 

“No. I’m not a needy baby like you I’ll just use my vibrator.” 

“Can I watch?” 

“No.” 

Grace instantly pouted. “Why not?” 

“Because I’m going to call my cousin and I’d like some privacy.” 

Grace couldn’t believe she was hearing this. Frankie had just had her mouth on her and now she couldn’t watch Frankie use her ménage? That didn’t seem very fair to her. Especially not to someone as spoiled as Grace.

“Frankie, baby.” 

“Don’t ‘baby’ me.” Frankie said. Grace only ever used ‘baby’ when she wanted something or when she knew she was in the wrong. 

“But why not?” The pout just never left. If Frankie weren’t upset with her she would’ve kissed it away. 

“Why can’t you watch or why can’t you call me ‘baby’? I’ll tell you why. I never got to finish my smoothie and you’re being really demanding today, lady. You need to chill out. Go take a cold shower or something.” 

“This is still about the damn smoothie? Fucking hell, Frankie I’ll make you another smoothie and I’ll make you come while you drink it!” 

“That sounds dangerous.” 

“That’s the best way to come.” She deepened her voice when she said that. She hoped that low tone would draw Frankie in but she was clearly too frustrated to fall for it. 

“That’s real rich coming from you, Grace Hanson.” 

There was a long pause as they stared each other down. Frankie’s hands rested on the counter as she drummed her fingers against it. Grace folded her arms across her chest. 

“Well?” 

“Fine but make it a good one.” 

“The smoothie or the orgasm?” 

“Both. Actually make it two.” 

“Honey we both know you can’t have two orgasms. You fall asleep after one.” 

“Fuck you, Grace.” 

“You just did Frankie now sit down and shut up so I can make this smoothie and fuck you back.” 

“What happened to my sweet little Grace that was just innocently asking for a kiss 20 minutes ago?” 

“Yeah, well she’s a bitch now.” Grace said as she started to salvage Frankie’s half blended smoothie. 

“You know if you add a little peanut butter in this it’ll give you some protein.”

“That’s not the flavor I’m looking for.” 

“Okay, well what are you looking for?” 

“Sweet and kind of tropical.”

“Do you want some coconut milk in here?” 

Frankie nodded and watched Grace’s process. Grace always did make a damn good smoothie. She should have just asked her to make it in the first place. It wouldn’t have taken much convincing considering how willing Grace was to cook for her. 

Grace finished the smoothie and handed it off to her after she stuck a metal straw in. 

“Here, sweetheart.” She pressed a kiss to Frankie’s head as usual. 

“Thank you.” Frankie softly said. The first sip of her smoothie was exactly what she had been looking for. She closed her eyes to really savor the flavor and let out a little satisfied moan. 

“Good?” Grace asked, smiling as Frankie opened her eyes again. 

Frankie nodded with her lips still around the straw. 

Grace stepped into her personal space. She crowded her and pinned her against the countertop. She pressed a kiss to Frankie’s cheek and another to her jaw. From there she peppered her skin with kisses. 

“Remember what I said about making you a smoothie?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“You still want me to do that while you drink it?” She asked lowly, saying the words directly into her ear as she spoke. She nipped at the sensitive place below her ear. 

Frankie gasped. “Yes.” 

Grace stepped back only to grab the yam lube from the fridge and take a healthy scoop onto the tips of her fingers. She spread it around to warm it up. She’d learned the hard way that Frankie doesn’t like to be touched with cold lubricant. 

When she deemed it warm enough she slipped her hand into Frankie’s pants, thankful she liked flowy fabrics. She pushed her way into her panties and slipped her fingers into her folds. She was already wet but the lube allowed her to slip in more easily. 

Grace continued to shower her neck and jaw with affectionate kisses while her fingertips glided through her. She teased her slit before entering her and starting a slow gentle pace just the way she liked. 

“If we were upstairs I’d be going down on you like you asked me to. You know how much I enjoy doing that don’t you? Me, between your thighs tasting you, hearing you moan is one of my favorite things to do.” 

Frankie slammed her half empty cup down and placed her hands on Grace’s cheeks to pull her into a searing kiss. Their lips moved together like they’d been rehearsing for this their whole lives. 

“Hm, that’s a good smoothie.”

“You hush.” Frankie laughed and kissed her again. She hummed against her lips when Grace’s thumb pressed into her clit. 

“More.” 

Grace complied and circled her thumb around her clit. Frankie’s hips were rocking into her as she continued to move her fingers within her. 

“Let me feel you fall apart.” Grace said.

Frankie let out a shuddering moan as her walls started clenching around her fingers. She fell apart and gripped the counter. Her other hand had landed right on the rim of the cup which sent it sliding across the countertop. The remainder of the smoothie was now splayed across the countertop. 

“My smoothie!” She cried. 

“I really thought you’d say my name when you came.”

“But it- my smoothie!” 

“Oh god. I’ll make you another one but only if you kiss me again.” 

“I’ll make my own damn smoothie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments! They make me smile! 
> 
> Ps. If you’re in the gc I expect you to tell me you liked it cause I’m needy like Grace. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
